


Enchantress

by hear_her_speak



Series: To Thine Own Self - A Collection of Poems Inspired by the Characters of Dragon Age [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hear_her_speak/pseuds/hear_her_speak





	Enchantress

Elegance and grace her weapons be  
She walks as though a goddess passed you by  
Her cold exterior a shield from thee  
And all the while power in her eye  
Ambition’s mistress gives her muse advice  
To help them to defeat their darkest foes  
She faces demons’ prowess with ice  
Her smile daring any to oppose  
And yet Madame Du Fare is not so sharp  
Her countenance a useful sort of thing  
Her voice is like the strumming of a harp  
Her words could woo a duke, a prince, a king  
Though feelings Vivienne will not requite  
The Inquisitor still marvels at her sight


End file.
